Common Cold
In which the fourth wall is broken "Ugh." Crystal threw the gaming controller on the floor. "I hate being sick." She coughed as the screen mocked and teased "Game Over" in orange flashing letters. "Whatever." ''Click.'' Crystal turned the screen off. "Yeah, sorry it had to happen to you." Crystal started to gasp but instead doubled over coughing. "Who... said that...?" "Me!" Ms.-Random-Author-Girl-Who-Looks-Exactly-Like-Crystal appeared in the room. "'''''GET OUT OF HERE RANDOM''''' '''''AU''TH'''OR... girl..." Crystal's voice weakened. "No." Author-Girl smiled. Crystal sniffled and glared at the annoying author. "Say, if you're so sorry about me being sick... why can't you make me well again? You have control over my world. As for that... uh..." Crystal sneezed and cut herself off. "As for that, bring back Daniel! I'm sure Ruby would enjoy closure as to what happened to him." Author-girl frowned. "You know, I might get rid of Ruby as well... I've got a girl named Abby planned instead." Crystal screamed, "YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU TAKE ALL MY FRIENDS AWAY! WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER GIRL NAMED ABBY! I'VE GOT THAT ABSOL!" Crystal sounded funny due to a raspy voice from the cold. Author-girl laughed. "WHAT!? YOU SON OF A GU- MMMMM!" Crystal's mouth was sealed shut by Author-girl. "Don't mention the thing that shoots. Please don't." Author-girl smiled and opened Crystal's mouth. "And also, I will leave Ruby alone. Daniel will return. Abby girl will be Ally instead, ok?" Crystal coughed and nodded. "Now. Why can't you remove my cold?" "Because, I need something to write about." "Find something besides this." "Hmm, well, I could give you allergies, or the flu, or simply a fever-" Author-girl mused. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SICK IN ORDER TO WRITE!?" "Because, let's just say I do well at causing tragedy to happen to my characters." "Yeah, I could have done without you making Joe sick back there." Crystal grunted. "Well... something told me that I should clarify he's not indestructible, y'know?" "What...eve...er." Crystal muttered, "Sometimes I think you enjoy seeing me suffer." Author-girl grumbled something and turned to Crystal. "You've never been sick once in your lifetime before." Crystal thought a second. "How about the time you made me collapse from fever but decided not to use in in your book and I still suffered, the time you gave me severe allergies but decided to destroy it so I'll have to get them again later, the time you made me get the Shadow Flu, the time you had me pose in the snow for a picture you never took and I got sick, and the time you embarrassed me by making me sneeze for more pictures for some stupid comic book?" Author-girl shrugged, looking sheepish. "You got a point, my heroine." "So, cure me!" "Nope. This time, your efforts are paying off." Crystal sneezed and glared at Author-girl. "Why do you want your heroine sick? The audience would find it more interesting if I was on a quest, rather than stuck in bed with a common cold. That's not interesting at all." "If you'll let me finish, I am going to have you go on a quest WHILE you're sick. You'll fix some random problem that I come up with randomly and save the day despite being sick! THE AUDIENCE WILL GO WILD!" Crystal screeched, "YOU KNOW, THOSE QUESTS YOU SEND ME ON AREN'T EASY! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME GO ON ONE WHILE I'M DYING OF THE COMMON COLD HERE!?" Author-girl rolled her eyes, snapped her fingers, and leaned against the wall watching Crystal sneeze multiple times. "Gesundheit." "How dare you." "Well, stop yelling at me." Crystal moaned and grabbed her game controller. She made her character randomly bounce up and down before Author-girl took them away. "No. You can't play that." Crystal grunted and coughed. "So... now what? Don't send me on a quest... please." Crystal sneezed. "Whatever." "Make me well again." "I can, but I won't. Live like a normal human. Normal human's sicknesses aren't taken away by a snap of someone's fingers." "Normal people's sicknessess," Crystal corrected, "Aren't given to them by a snap of someone's fingers either." "True." Author-girl shrugged. "Still, wait out the sickness. Good night." Author-girl shifted the sun to the moon and caused night to fall. The next day, Crystal felt worse. She hardly could get two words out without sneezing or coughing. "AUTHOR... GIRL!!!" "Yes? How are you feeling?" "You made me..." Crystal sneezed. "Sicker." "Maybe yes and maybe no. Ok... probably yes." "I'd rather be like I was yesterday," Crystal blew her nose for the eighteenth time in the five minutes she had been awake. "Fineeeee." Author-girl snapped her fingers and Crystal felt a bit better. "Now. Heal me." "Not yet." Crystal groaned. The next few weeks couldn't end soon enough. She, however, would be corrected. The next day, she was feeling completely well again. She had no fever, her nose wasn't running, her throat felt fine. A little bewildered, she went to school and met up with Blizzard and Joe. "Better already, Chrissy?" Joe's face was obviously confused. "Yeah... I met up with Author-girl. I think she cured me. Say, where's Ruby?" "You haven't heard? Oh, of course you haven't heard." Blizzard sighed. "What?" Crystal was concerned. "Ruby's home sick today. Common cold. It must be going around. I hope I don't get sick," Blizzard responded. "RUBY'S SICK!?" Crystal's eyes blazed angrily. Her friends nodded. '''''"AUTHOR-GIRLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!"''''' =